


The Constant in my Constant

by donniedont



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin wakes up early on a rare day off.  Eren wakes up with him and keeps himself occupied. (features dfab trans Armin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constant in my Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so a bunch of notes before this fic starts. 
> 
> First, I decided to have the fic take place at a nonspecific time toward the end of their training. This means that they're pretty much exactly in their midteens, but still underage by most reader's standards. Second, there was some liberty taken with the seclusion of the barracks that they would be living in at this time. I hope this can be ignored for the sake of the fic. Third, Armin is trans in this. It's a personal headcanon that I really like writing with.
> 
> Title is from "The Hole" by Laura Stevenson. I hope you enjoy :o)

Armin woke up earlier than expected due to the sun shining in his eyes. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face, waiting for Eren’s arms to readjust around him. Sure enough, Eren’s arms adjusted, wrapping around his waist and just over his chest. 

He knew that other cadets had to have wondered what was going on between the two of them. Even if they asked, he wouldn’t entirely know what to say. Eren said that it was getting ridiculous that they weren’t sleeping near each other. The reasons weren’t as romantic as people would assume. Eren would go to bed so angry that he couldn’t fall asleep and Armin had to soothe him. Other times, Armin would wake up from a nightmare, still swearing that he could hear the ground shake from a titan marching closer.

It took several months before they even felt comfortable holding each other at night, let alone begin to explore their relationship beyond the level of friendship they established. Even at this point, Armin wasn’t sure what to call it. The terms changed depending on who he was speaking to. Sometimes they were nothing more than friends, even if someone caught the two of them holding hands. Other times they were partners, perhaps with a kiss on the cheek for emphasis, because terms like boyfriends or lovers didn’t sound right.

Armin reflected on this, still holding out that sleep would return to him again. It was the first day off they were granted in a long while, many of their days lost due to certain members being unable to meet certain benchmarks. He knew that he was responsible for this once or twice, because his body simply couldn’t keep up with that day’s tests. He wondered if he deserved to be unable to enjoy this type of event.

He finally lifted the pillow from his face and reached down to the floor next to Eren’s bed. He pulled out the book he had tucked underneath it. He got up, laughing when he realized that Eren’s arms were still attached to him, pulling at his shirt. “Do you _mind_?” he whispered, running his free hand through Eren’s hair. 

Eren mumbled something into the sheets. Armin laid down on his stomach, facing his book right where the sun spot was. Armin read the cover of the book and noticed Eren’s arms reach out toward him, trying to make him face the other side of the bed again. He peeled his hands off of him and gently tapped his foot on his head. Eren’s grip loosened and Armin was able to finally open up the book and figure out where he last left off.

Eren adjusted himself, wrapping his arms round Armin’s legs and forcing them to bend against his body. 

“Are you awake?” Armin asked, his voice low.

Eren mumbled something in reply and burrowed his nose into his ankle. He let go only to pull the sheet over the two of them. Armin decided to keep reading.

He found the scrap of paper he hastily stuck as his bookmark and put it aside, beginning to read. He was interested in fairy tales again. He was old enough to know that a large portion of the books were fantasy, but he still appreciated the love stories mentioned in them. It didn’t provide him much clarity in regards toward making sense of his and Eren’s relationship, but he did find himself charmed by the fact that he found someone that would probably go through the same trials as many princes to protect him.

Armin got through several pages before he had to check on Eren again. He loved watching the way his face relaxed against him, only twitching when he was caught up in a dream. He teasingly forced his points of his legs against Eren’s lips, smiling when Eren involuntarily kissed him. 

After several minutes, Eren bent his legs to curl around them differently. It was enough to make Armin put his book down and twist up to watch him. Eventually he looked both ways, noting that the third cot in their set, Jean’s, was empty. Grinning, he tucked his head under the covers and pushed his body back toward Eren’s face, only stopping when he felt his lips brush against his thigh.

Armin read his fair share of the exaggerated love offered in fairy tales when he was younger. He also read a smattering of the filthier elements of love in some books he was able to hold on to from people’s personal libraries he was able to steal when no one was looking. A particularly formative copy had diagrams as well as paragraphs discussing details that he was too embarrassed to ask anyone about. While it was frustrating to see images of men who didn’t have bodies like his, it was all he had to prepare himself for the onslaught of feelings he developed as he was became a teenager.

Even with both types of books taking up space in the bag or two he could travel with, he was unable to be prepared for moments like the one he was in currently. He could read all the books about love in the world and he knew he wouldn’t be prepared for an early morning in which he could spend time with someone he cared about.

Eren opened his eyes long enough o note the new position. He closed them again and kissed Armin’s thighs several times, nipping at them to make him open up his legs and have Eren’s face fit in the space created. Armin reached for the strip of underwear that was between his legs and pushed it to the side, exposing himself. He said nothing as he carded his hand through Eren’s hair, wondering if he would understand what he wanted.

It wasn’t easy getting to a point in which he could be as daring as he was at this moment, willing to expose his body in this way. He never made a formal announcement to any of the other cadets or the instructors about himself. The few records left of him had the gender on them hastily changed from an F to a M by Mikasa, because she had the best handwriting out of the three of them. He went into the showers when everybody was gone and he made sure he had wads of cotton on hand if he had to travel long distances during certain training exercises. It was a further complication to the fact that he was not as physically fit as other people he was training with, but he was smart. He spent a long while learning how to confront titans outside of the walls. He could figure out how to live as a boy within them.

It certainly helped that during all of this, he could come back to the barracks and be greeted by Eren with his eyes shining, giving him encouragement.

Having the most recent development of Eren telling him similar sentiments while between his legs was even more of an improvement.

“Is Jean here?” Eren asked.

“Jean’s out. Not sure if he ever came back last night.”

“Keeping the sheet on just in case.”

Armin pulled the sheet over his head, wondering if they were going to be exposed to anyone passing by a window. They could have found a more secluded area, maybe a storage closet that nobody bothered to look in. But he didn’t feel like having to develop a crick in his neck or several bruises from bumping into cleaning products for the sake of getting off.

Eren shifted, leaning against Armin to form rough kisses that barely touched the bruises already left from his gear. He sucked a spot on the inside of his thigh and took one of his hands to pull his underwear down. He broke the kiss on Armin’s leg, making a loud popping noise as he left a red circle on his skin. He let his underwear hang off of one of his ankles, perhaps to be able to pull it back on if anybody walked in on them. 

Armin pulled the sheets over his mouth, his body twitching as he anticipated what he was going to do next. Sure enough, Eren’s fingers ran against him. He took two fingers and began to rub him, his mouth returning to his thighs.

Armin tightened the sheets around his mouth to conceal a gasp. Eren reached out with his free hand and flipped Armin over, the sheets twisting around him. He opened up his legs and brought his mouth where his fingers were, licking slowly.

Armin brought his hand to his mouth to let out a moan as he rolled his hips. “Sorry,” he hissed, his voice strained, “I’m just…” He slapped his other hand over his mouth to conceal more noise.

Eren buried his face in between his legs, bobbing his face up and down against him. Armin tried to see if he could get a glimpse of his face, which he was beginning to realize was impossible. Eren went into these encounters with a similar determination he did with anything else. 

Armin felt a warmth surge through his body. He bit at the sheets, kicking his legs and hitting Eren’s shoulders in the process.

Eren lifted his face off of him, glaring before he head butted his thigh and held him in place. 

Armin let go of the sheets and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“I should be ready for you to hit me at this point,” he confessed. 

“You’re doing well it’s just…”

Eren inserted a finger into him, causing him to be unable to finish his sentence. Instead he rolled his hips against Eren’s finger, feeling it go in and out of him. Content with the rhythm he was able to keep, he grabbed Eren’s free hand and placed it over the folds between his legs, pressing his fingers against areas that he wanted to be touched. Eren contently moved his fingers exactly where he instructed, causing Armin’s entire body to have waves of warmth surge through every part of his body. He knew that he was being too loud, even if he covered his mouth or tilted his head toward the mattress. The sheet was long since abandoned, falling somewhere around his middle. But he decided he didn’t care. He could allow himself to be selfish in this moment, even if the consequences could potentially be dangerous.

Eventually, Eren’s efforts built up enough in Armin that he felt his entire body shake. He involuntarily locked his legs around Eren’s body, arching his back to let out a cry. He stayed still for a moment, his pose still the same, before he finally flopped back on the mattress. He felt Eren’s fingers roaming around him, his body now oversensitive. He swatted his hand away, turning aroud frantically to see if anyone was going to walk in on them.

Eren grabbed his underwear, which somehow still hung off of his ankle, and helped him get it back on. He cringed as he fit it around his waist, feeling the uncomfortable wetness of the cotton against him. He could get changed soon enough.

Eren grabbed his arm and pulled him to face the other side of the bed, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Armin pressed his face against his neck, placing a light kiss over it. “Good morning,” he whispered, his voice still airy.

“Morning,” Eren said, untwisting the sheets around Armin and covering them. “Nobody walked in, but I’m pretty sure we’re going to be talked to about the noise you made.”

Armin shrugged. “I think there’s worse things than some guys yelling at us about waking them up on their day off.” He was too content to think about the worse case scenarios he typically thought about. He trailed his fingers down Eren’s chest. “Do you want me to take care of you?” he asked, “We can go into the closet this time…”

Eren shook his head. “Nah. I just wanted to make you feel good. You do more than enough for me.”

Armin laughed nervously, reaching out for Eren’s hand and lacing his fingers with his. He squeezed it for a moment, cringing briefly when he realized that his fingers were still wet.

There were moments that he still couldn’t quite figure out what to do. The aftermath of a too loud moment like this was one of them. But he could figure things out on him own. He had someone to help him along the way.


End file.
